


Called by Distraction

by Trish47



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47
Summary: Kylo Ren follows his high-ranking officers to a brothel where he sees a vision in white: Rey. Possessed by desire, Kylo sweeps her away toward his ship, though they don’t quite reach it. Smut. Oneshot. Complete.





	Called by Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Riddle/gifts).



> Written as a treat for the More than Love Reylo Fanfiction Anthology 2018 Collection.  
>  **Prompt:** Rey is purchased as a plaything for the high-ranking officers of the First Order, but a jealous and possessive Kylo is drawn to her and wants her all for himself.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars_ nor any of its characters. I am not making any profit form this work.

The odors of perfumed incense and debauchery hung in the air outside of the club. Despite the illuminated advertisement riveted to the exterior of the otherwise nondescript building, no gentlemen frequented establishments of this ilk. Subtlety only meant that the merchandise waiting inside was more rare. . .and more expensive.  
  


Kylo usually avoided such places. Carnal passions were distractions he didn’t need, and the idea of touching overused goods--still ripe with the sweat of the latest customer--made him shudder in disgust.  
  


And yet. . .something had drawn him here tonight.  
  


Kylo rationalized it as a need to find the crew of high-ranking officers who had requested leave--an easy task since they visited the same club whenever they landed in this particular port. He’d trekked across the city, his black cape dusting the cobbled streets with each stride. Deep within him, however, Kylo knew investigating the officers’ proclivities had not been the impetus that had prompted him to leave the shuttle.   
  


Something else was at work here.  
  


When he stepped into the front entrance, the atmosphere of the club assaulted his senses. The lights were dimmer than he expected, muted by crimson sashes draped over the interior fixtures. Everything inside was painted in shades of red; the room throbbed around him like a beating heart.  
  


A wisp of white drew his attention across the room. It was gone before he could capture a full once-over of the woman who wore the striking garment. She ducked into a private room followed by not one of his men, not _two_ , but all of them.  
  


Intrigued, Kylo strode forward, waving away several brave women and men who approached him. It seemed even his imposing mask wouldn’t deter some of the bolder whores.  
  


The private suite was circular with cushioned seats lining the walls. A dais the size of a large bed had been placed in the center of the room. It’s surface was mirrored.  
  


The girl stood on top of it, arms resting at her sides, white dress flowing over the lip of the platform.  
  


Kylo’s first thought jarred him: she looked like a warrior. Most whores, especially high-end ones who looked as young as this one did, projected an image of daintiness, of submission. While the girl standing on the dais may have had full cheeks and doe-eyes, he could discern the curve of lean muscles in her arms, could sense the strength she possessed in the defiant set of her shoulders.  
  


She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  
  


He couldn’t explain how he knew, but it was her. This siren had called to him.  
  


The girl paid him no attention. Instead, she watched the men seated around her imbibe shot after shot of the potent house booze, drinking down every inch of her exposed arms, chest, and neck along with the alcohol. Her hands twitched at her sides, the movement so minute Kylo doubted the officers even took note.  
  


“Ren?” came the incredulous voice of one officer, the first to address his arrival. “You’re joining us?”  
  


The girl’s eyes skittered to the doorway, noticing him for the first time. She dragged her gaze from his boots up to the mask he wore, hazel eyes darkening in a way that gripped his gut. Could she sense the same strange tension between them?  
  


Kylo watched her swallow, the column of her slender throat constricting. Whatever thoughts he had previously entertained of whores, this one enticed him on a different level altogether. He ground his teeth as he replied, “I think not.”  
  


Something flashed across her expression. Disappointment? Relief? It was too brief a reaction to tell for sure.  
  


“It isn’t every day the chance comes along to deflower a fresh bud,” another officer chimed in, words already slurred from drink. Kylo began to wonder how many hours the men had whiled away at the club this evening.  
  


Somehow, knowing she was a virgin made this group participation all the more vulgar and obscene. Kylo had always gravitated toward romantic notions--much to the chagrin of his mentor, Supreme Leader Snoke--but his issue wasn’t with the injustice of a special moment stolen away from this girl for profit. For all he knew, she could have chosen this, using her purity to make a better life for herself.  
  


No. It was picturing the violence of so many rough hands and open mouths pulling and pushing at her small frame which made Kylo shake with anger.  
  


They’d rip her apart. Destroy her.  
  


He wouldn’t allow it.  
  


Unfortunately, he couldn’t spear his saber into each of the assembled men. That would surely invoke Snoke’s ire. Instead, he clenched his fist and issued a command. “Don’t do anything until I return.”  
  


Exiting the private suite, he scanned the main room for the madam who ran the club. He had to haggle quickly, not trusting the intoxicated men to heed his orders. Much to his luck, the owner slithered up to his side as if he had called her to him directly. Her scaled head reached the top of his hip.  
  


“I wish to make a purchase,” Kylo began, removing his gilded credit chip from a pocket inside his tunic.  
  


The figure hissed in pleasure. “I’m sure we can accommodate any arrangement you desire.”  
  


It took a few precious minutes of stern discussion to come to terms, but Kylo walked away from the transaction with a deal and far fewer credits than when he started.  
  


What was he doing? Why this girl? What was it about her that made his blood burn?  
  


He opened the door and blanched behind his mask. The men had completely ignored his command in his absence.  
  


The dress was gone, pooled in a pile of white sateen at the base of the dais. One of the generals stood on top of it, his boots smearing grime from the street onto the soft fabric. Her hands were bound, held together above her head by a coiled tether that dangled from the ceiling. It was too high, stretching her lithe body beyond comfort as she balanced on her tiptoes.  
  


Not even the velvet-curtained walls could absorb his roar of fury. All eyes snapped to him, though it was too late for the general who had reached his hand toward the girl’s body. Instead of landing on her skin, the general’s hand thudded against the floor, sliced cleanly at the wrist with the blade of Kylo’s lightsaber.  
  


The follow through of his swing nicked the tether holding the girl in place, severing the thick rope. She crumpled to the dais with an incomprehensible expletive, knees buckling at the unexpected freedom.  
  


Kylo kept his eyes trained on the men around him as he ascended the dais. Holding his lightsaber in one hand, he removed his cape with the other and dropped it over her shoulders, fighting the need to look down at her.  
 

“I said not to touch her until I returned,” he spat, fuming. “Is there anyone else who doesn’t understand an order when they hear it?”  
  


Kylo indicated the general who had wrapped a cloth around the space once occupied by his hand. The other men had sobered considerably, watching him cautiously. They’d witnessed enough of his fits to know when it was wise to stay silent.  
  


“No one will lay a finger on her except me,” he declared. “She is mine.”  
  


The girl had recovered, clutching his cape around her as she rose and stood beside him on the platform. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, her expression shifting from alarm to reluctant gratitude.  
  


“You should go,” she warned him in an even tone. “Priscilla doesn’t appreciate it when her clients lose limbs.”  
  


Her calm voice washed over him, soothing some of the rage. There was something mischievous about her reply, as if she’d played a part in other amputations at the establishment. But that couldn’t be possible: she was new to this underground life.  
  


Kylo recalled the lightsaber, securing it to his belt, then lifted his hand to point at the door. “Let’s go.”  
  


“What?” Confusion creased her brow. “I’m not--”  
  


“You’re coming with me,” he stated with finality.  
 

Propping her hands on her hips, she lifted her chin. “If I object?”

  
For a whore, she didn’t seem to know her place. He liked that about her.  
 

His hand waved in the direction of the pathetic officers comforting their injured comrade. “Would you rather stay here?”  
  


She didn’t miss a beat. “No.”  
  


“Shall we?”  
  


She huffed as if she was being inconvenienced, then turned on her heel and marched toward the door to the main room. His cape flared around her, showing off her toned legs as she left. He could just make out the sway of her hips beneath the overwhelming fabric that trailed behind her.  
  


All he could focus on was how much better the dark cloth suited her than the pristine white gown.  
  


Kylo swept one more glare over the high-ranking officers, daring them to follow him or retaliate in some way. They cowered, though one or two regarded him with disdain. There was no time to bring them back in line.  
  


Kylo caught the girl before she could take the stairs to the upper chambers. “Not here,” he said, gripping her arm and turning her toward the exit to the street.  
  


“I can’t leave.” She sounded exasperated.  
  


“Yes, you can,” he returned throwing open the door and stepping out into the cool night air. It was refreshing after the suffocating interior of the club. “I bought out your contract.”  
  


His arm jolted as she planted her feet into a jarring stop. “You _what_?”  
  


“You’re _mine_ ,” he reiterated, his voice rumbling with possession. He paused, removing the holodoc from his tunic and displaying the signed deal which granted the girl her total freedom from Madame Priscilla. “But only if you want to be.”  
  


He wasn’t sure if her shiver was from the temperature or from his words. Her lips parted, exhaling in short breaths as understanding hit her. Her eyes danced with possibility, rimmed with moisture.  
 

The expressiveness of her face made him twitch. Sudden need consumed him; he couldn’t wait to see what would reflect back at him when he sank his cock deep inside her.  
  
  
Of course, it all hinged on whether she agreed to go with him.  
 

“I’d kiss you if not for that hideous mask.”  
  


The remark brought him out of his fantasy. He took it as acceptance. Kylo began to drag her from the door, intent on getting her back to the shuttle as soon as possible. In only a few steps, she jerked away with a yelp, hopping on one bare foot while reaching down to pluck a stone from the sole of the other.  
  


“You could have at least let me collect my boots.”  
  


Her indignation grew when he swept his arms beneath her and lifted her into his embrace without warning. One side of the cape fell open. Before she could gather the cloth once more, Kylo was treated to a glimpse of her pert breast, the dusky nipple pebbled from the chilly air. He hoped she interpreted his groan as one of exertion, not the ignoble desire which clamored for him to take her then and there.  
  


“What’s your name?” he asked as he proceeded to navigate the unfamiliar streets with haste.  
  


“Call me whatever you like,” she responded automatically, as if used to the question.  
 

His grip tightened, squeezing her thigh. “Your name.”  
 

“Rey.” It was a confession, a secret. She looked up at the mask. “They called you Ren. As in, Kylo Ren?”  
  


He nodded.  
  


“ _Druk_. . .” she trailed off.  
  


Even when she swore, it lit something within him, causing him to walk more quickly. They’d come to a part of the city that looked even less familiar than the rest, and Kylo was starting to wonder if he’d gotten turned around while his focus was on the girl in his arms.  
  


She was a distraction--one which squirmed with restlessness from being carried like a bride.  
  


“Put me down.”  
  


It was a request--not a plea, not a demand. She spoke to him as no others dared to: like they were equals. Her confidence that he would listen to and respect her needs wove around Kylo like a spell. It startled him to the point that he obeyed without any hesitance.  
  


“What is it?” he asked. Panic scratched at his throat, worrying she’d changed her mind.  
  


“There’s something you need to know,” she replied, already putting some space between them. “I might need to run when you hear it.”  
  


Kylo was tickled by the idea that she thought she could outrun him. With his height, he could outpace her with ease. She had to know that.  
 

Teasing her, he stalked forward, closing the gap she'd created. Rey had to retreat several steps for each of his long strides. She backed into a dimly lit alley so narrow he could touch either building if he stretched his arms. Kylo could sense it was a dead end; unless she dashed past him, this enigmatic girl had no escape.  
  


“What do you need to tell me?” His eyes roved over her like a predator staring at its dinner.  
  


“I’m not. . .” she began. “You were under the impression that. . .”  
  


Her false starts brought him to the conclusion she was attempting to make. It really wasn’t a surprise: “You’re not a virgin.”  
  


She turned and bumped into a duracrete wall, stopping. Rey tried to explain herself, shrugging in indifference. “Give men enough booze and you can convince them of anything.”  
  


Crafty and resourceful, this one. His admiration continued to grow along with his desire.  
  


“It doesn’t bother you?” she asked.  
  


“That you’re not innocent?” His body caged hers, gloved hands pressed on either side of her cloaked arms. He bowed his head to bring the modulator of his mask close to her ear. “Not in the least.”  
  


“You still want me?” she whispered.  
  


In answer to her question, Kylo leaned forward, pressing his body flush against hers. Even concealed by layers of fabric, his desire was unmistakable against her stomach. There remained no hope that they would make it back to his craft before he claimed her.  
  


Rey groaned at the heat of him, arching her back away from the duracrete. Her hands slipped through the slit in the cape, palming against his chest. Her voice held a ring of uncertainty. “ _What is this_?”  
  


So he wasn’t alone. The forces palpitating around them brushed against her mind as well, urging her to give in to the fever.  
  


“Don’t be afraid,” he told her. “I feel it too.”  
  


Kylo wanted to taste her, to run his tongue along the entire expanse of her tan skin. He wanted to bury his nose into the dark curls at the nape of her neck and inhale. He wanted to touch the slickness he knew he’d find between her legs without being encumbered by his gloves.  
  


It was insanity--the way her body called out to him.  
  


“Take it off,” she demanded, resting her forehead on the chin of his mask. “I owe you a kiss.”  
  


At some point, he would need to regain the upper hand in this exchange, but he pushed away from the wall to do as she commanded. Her body swayed with him, never fully breaking away as he hit the mechanism to release his mask. He let it fall from his hand as he shook out his hair.  
  


When their naked eyes met for the first time, a spark ran through him at the wonder etched across her brow. She reached up to touch his face, nimble fingers caressing the dark hair at his temple before trailing down to touch his cheek.  
  


“Stunning,” she breathed.  
  


Kylo turned his mouth into her hand, grazing his teeth against her palm. The praise pleased him, as did the confirmation that the attraction wasn’t one-sided. Amidst the haze of the overpowering passion fogging his mind, it relieved him to know he wasn’t the only one succumbing to the tide.  
  


Her thumb ran over his full bottom lip, pulling it down at the center. She raised herself onto her tiptoes, but it wasn’t enough to bring her to his mouth. Her arms shrugged out of the cape completely, showing off everything beneath. Kylo’s arms slipped around her bare, lean waist, pulling her against him and lifting her up simultaneously.  
  


Rey used the boost to circle her strong arms around his neck and card her fingers through his hair, finally connecting with his lips. They were too much to take in at once; she explored them in parts, running her tongue along each spot before sucking it into her mouth, occasionally taking their fullness between her teeth and tugging.  
  


Kylo directed them back against the wall of the building. Wedged between the duracrete and his body, Rey leveraged herself up, wrapping her legs around him, locking them in place above his ass. Kylo growled into her hot mouth as the shift in their position pressed her heat against him.  
  


This girl knew exactly what she was doing to him. Maybe he’d gotten more than he bargained for when he’d procured her freedom.  
  


He broke his mouth away from her before she could drive him mad, dipping his head to lick the thready pulse point beneath her jaw.  
  


“You’re quite the actress,” he murmured against her throat, thinking of how innocent she had looked on the dais.  
  


Her skin flushed under him. “I wasn’t looking forward to it,” she admitted, voice rasping against his ear before she curved her head to kiss below the lobe. “Then you showed up and. . . .”  
  


Rey didn’t need to say more. He understood.  
  


With one arm still secured around her waist, he brought his other hand to her mouth, rubbing the leather of his glove along her kiss-swollen lips. “Take it.”  
  


She closed her mouth around his middle finger, dragging her teeth to the end and biting hard enough to free his hand of the glove. He took it from her and tossed it to the ground to join his mask, then brought his ungloved hand between them, stroking two fingers along her folds, coating himself in her wetness.  
  


Rey bucked at the touch, grinding her hips into his hand, pushing her shoulder blades against the wall for more support. The tilt of her hips gave him the perfect angle to slide his middle finger inside of her.  
  


She gasped, clutching a fistful of his hair in one hand, guiding him back to her mouth. Kylo indulged her in a long kiss, then bent his head to lavish his attention on one of her breasts. At the same time, he added a second finger, preparing her for what was still to come. She may not have been a virgin, but the tightness surrounding his fingers warned him to move mindfully.  
  


He wanted to claim her, not hurt her.  
  


Rey seemed less concerned, undulating in a way that her hips could bear down on his hand while bringing her chest closer to his attentive mouth. When his thumb passed over her clit, she threw her head back, knocking it against the wall and grunting.  
  


He hummed low in his throat and did it again, then again, building up a steady rhythm as he watched her pant with need. Color blossomed on her cheeks and broke out across her chest like she was about to ignite in flames.The vision made him strain against the restrictive fabric of his pants, the tip of his cock already damp with precum.  
  


Carefully, he slipped in a third finger. This time she cried out.  
  


Rey pushed herself from the wall, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as she convulsed around him. Her teeth nipped at the side of his throat as he brought both of his hands to grip her ass, hiking her up as her legs failed to hold on to his hips.  
  


“Let go, Rey,” he breathed. “I’ve got you.”  
  


He felt her body relax into his embrace as she came down from the high he had coaxed to a pinnacle. Slowly, she released her legs entirely, placing them back on the ground. He allowed her to slide down his body but stopped her from dropping to her knees in the alley.  
  


Desire clouded her eyes when she looked up at him, rubbing her palm over his length through the fabric of his pants. Her voice almost whined with covetousness. “I want to.”  
  


It took every ounce of his control to turn down the offer. Picturing her small mouth around his cock, her hungry gaze trained on his face, was enough to make Kylo’s breath hitch. Only his need to sink into her, to find completion surrounded by her wet heat, kept him from giving in to the pleading behind her eyes.  
  


“Another time.” It was a promise, as solemn as any other oath he’d ever taken. Then his voice deepened. “Turn around.”  
  


As she complied, Kylo grasped the cape, shifting it so the split aligned with her back. He dragged his still gloved hand down her spine, stopping to press her lower back in a silent instruction. She curved under his touch obligingly, placing her hands against the building and pushing her round ass through the slit of his cape in an incredibly erotic display.  
  


Kylo gripped the sides of her hips, testing the angle by rubbing against her. It was almost perfect. He knelt, the scent of her enticing him as he stroked her inner thighs, encouraging them to spread even more. Kylo could feel them quiver, still not fully recovered from her earlier orgasm.  
  


Though he didn’t have the time to explore her as he wished, Kylo ran his tongue along her once, dipping into her opening just to taste her, to tease her. The action prompted a string of soft curses from the wanton creature before him.  
  


“Kylo, _please_ ,” she hissed, annoyed that she had to beg.  
  


He needed no further prompting.  
  


Standing, he quickly unfastened his pants. The fabric bunched around his ankles as he took his cock in hand, stroking himself to spread his own dampness along his length. He swayed forward, the gloved hand resting on the small of her back as he massaged the tip against her wet folds. Finally, he pushed inside of her, filling her as slowly as he could.  
  


“ _Kriff_. . .”  
  


The word started in his thoughts but came from her mouth.  
 

It was breathtaking agony to restrain himself from surging forward into the soft, welcoming embrace of her body. She was snug, almost too much so.  
  


Kylo’s hips drew back, then rocked forward, sliding into her drenched entrance with ease. He could feel her walls stretch to accommodate him, encouraging him to quicken his pace nearly as much as her approving moans.  
  


Almost immediately, he came to realize that he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted to. Kylo had set out to make Rey his, yet he was the one who had been stolen away and possessed by this enchantress.  
  


She arched up from the wall, almost straightening but keeping her knees bent. Her head rolled back to rest against his chest, stretching her throat. Still thrusting in long, smooth strokes, Kylo used his teeth to pull at the ties of the cape; it dropped away from her in a shiny puddle, exposing her slick skin to the chilled air.  
  


Rey’s arms reached back to claw at the sides of his thighs, urging him on. He moved his arms from her hips to wrap around her, one hand snaking all the way up to her throat, the other heading lower to find her sensitive clit.  
  


He finally had her where he wanted her--coming apart in his arms as he stroked her, inside and out. Her throaty moans turned into whimpers as she lost all control, melting into him, trusting him to support her slackening limbs.  
  


Kylo bit into her shoulder as his rhythm faltered, caught by the sensation of her walls clenching around him in spasms, by the sound of her cry as she came undone a second time. It spurred him to his own orgasm, spilling inside of her with three punctuated thrusts.  
  


He opened his eyes to see a dark mark on her shoulder, blood pooling just beneath her skin where he’d bitten her. He kissed the spot lightly, the only apology he could give her as he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought, let alone express himself in words.  
  


They stood, entangled and breathing heavily, until Rey’s arms broke out in small bumps, the cool air causing her to shiver. Kylo withdrew from her body, the stickiness which clung to both of them coaxing a smug, satisfied smile from his lips.  
  


He bent to gather and refasten his pants at his waist, then knelt again to pick up his cape. Unfurling it above her head, Kylo settled his cape on her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her up.  
  


Rey glanced up at him as she tied the cape in place. Her eyes were filled with questions, her expression unfathomable. Quietly, she commented, “I suppose you’re leaving.”  
  


“That’s what the others do,” he replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.  
  


“I’ve never wanted the others to stay.” She traced a line in the quilted fabric of his tunic. “You’re not like them.”  
  


“I can’t stay,” he told her. Rey’s finger curled into her fist as she lowered her head, disappointed. Kylo tilted her chin to bring her eyes back to his. “But you can come with me.”  
  


She smiled, full of warmth. “I’d like that.”  
  


Kylo bent forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss, the signature of a new contract that bound them together from this point forward. Rey was a distraction he didn’t see himself minding.  
  


Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. It's been much too long since I've written anything this explicit.


End file.
